


Birthday Wish

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Scis & Spies, Smut, Teasing, jemma is a terrible submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma has a special request for her birthday. Fitz, Bobbi, and Hunter are more than happy to help her out.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt @bobbimorseisbisexual! This is my first attempt at Scis & Spies so hopefully it is ok :)
> 
> All the love to @agentofship for her encouragment <3

“So what is it that you want, birthday girl?” Hunter’s voice was teasing but it sent a tingle through her nonetheless and Jemma pressed her thighs together to keep herself from squirming in her chair. The wooden dining room chairs weren’t exactly comfortable, but the set had been one that they all agreed on -- the first furniture they’d bought for their new home.

They had spent so much time in danger that now that they were on their own, away from SHIELD, they enjoyed spending time at home. Jemma’s birthday dinner had been simple, but wonderful because she got to spend it with her three favorite people. 

Jemma wet her lips, feeling more confident in what she was about to say when she saw three pairs of eyes follow the path of her tongue. 

“This has already been the best birthday I’ve ever had, but…”

“Anything you want, Jemma,” Fitz said softly, reaching for her hand. 

“I want to try being submissive.”

Hunter’s shoulders started shaking with laughter and Jemma made a face. 

“Babe, you like to be in control.” Bobbi’s voice was reasonable, as always, without any judgement, so Jemma turned to her to plead her case. 

“I know —“

“I seem to remember you holding me down and riding me last night, love.” Hunter was still laughing, but the look in his eyes reminded her just how enjoyable it had been. 

“Yes, of course. You’re right. I just thought…I’d like to try it once. If you don’t want to, it’s fine.” She blew out a breath. It had been a silly idea. After they cleaned up from dinner maybe she could pick something else for her birthday treat. 

“Jemma,” Fitz said, laying a hand on her arm. “We want you to be happy.”

“No one said anything about not wanting to,” Hunter added. “I, for one, would love to have you completely at my mercy.”

Jemma’s eyes snapped to his face at his tone, and her nipples tightened at the tone of his voice -- the same tone he used with Fitz. Beside her Fitz whimpered as his grip on her arm tightened.

“Stand up and take off your clothes.” As always, Bobbi got right to the point. Lovely.

Jemma stood up, practically knocking her chair to the ground in her haste. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom? Or clean up the dishes first?”

“Take off your clothes.” Bobbi’s voice was low. Jemma heard the quiet command and wanted to obey, but she still hesitated.

“Do you trust us?” Fitz asked quietly.

“Yes! Of course I do.”

“Do you trust us to make sure you’re satisfied?” he asked with a smug smile.

“Yes --”

“Then stop thinking and do what you’re told.” 

Her clit pulsed at his words. Fitz _never_ spoke to her like that. Never acted like he was in control of her. It turned out she liked it. That was something she’d have to think more about later. But so far this birthday wish was turning out to be exactly what she wanted.

Excitement raced through her and she met Bobbi’s eye, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Bobbi came closer, kissing the skin Jemma revealed with each button she worked loose. Her eyes closed and she let out a moan as Fitz stepped behind her and palmed her tits, pinching her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. 

“Rules,” she breathed out, her voice catching as Fitz tugged down the cups of her bra. “We need rules.”

Jemma moaned, electricity shooting straight from her nipples to her pussy, and she reached for Fitz’s hand to anchor herself. 

“No talking,” Bobbi murmured against her skin, and Jemma felt a rush of wetness between her legs and her grip tightened on Fitz.

“No touching.” As he said the words, Fitz rubbed his thumbs over her sensitive peaks, and she gasped as she released him.

She didn’t know what to focus on as Fitz and Bobbi kept touching her in exactly the right way. She wanted to reach out to them, tell them all how much she loved them, but she resolutely held it in, letting her desire build instead. 

She had been too distracted by Bobbi helping her out of her jeans and knickers to worry about what Hunter was doing, but then he was beside her and her world was complete. 

This. This is what she had so desperately wanted — needed — her whole life. 

“Do you think she can handle it?” 

Bobbi’s voice came from somewhere near her knees and Jemma was confused as Bobbi’s fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh. 

“I think so,” Hunter agreed. “Jemma, look at me.”

She struggled to focus her attention on Hunter as Fitz nuzzled the sensitive skin on her shoulder and Bobbi’s thumb circled her clit. 

A loud moan escaped as two fingers pressed inside her. 

A warm hand — Hunter’s hand — caressed her arse before delivering two sharp slaps. 

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened to protest, but Hunter’s lips covered hers before she could utter a word. His tongue pressed into her mouth and she swayed towards him. The sting of being spanked faded as she kissed him back, using her lips to say all the things she couldn’t. 

He pulled back and she tried to follow, wanting more delicious kisses, but she was held in place by Fitz and Bobbi driving her relentlessly towards an orgasm. God, this felt so good. She’d had their undivided attention before, of course, but never quite like this. 

“Looks like I’ve got your attention now,” Hunter said with a smirk. “Now for the last rule. No coming.”

Her whole body was tingling, needing release. She couldn’t do this. She whimpered, the sound loud, and Hunter shook his head before guiding her flailing hands that were desperately seeking purchase behind her head. “Naughty Jemma.”

Hunter kissed down her neck and across her breasts, finally sucking a nipple into his mouth as Fitz continued fondling her. 

It was all too much. She shifted her hips to ease the pressure on her clit, feeling the telltale sensation of an impending orgasm. Just when she was going to surrender no matter what the consequences of breaking this rule might be, she found herself suddenly bereft. 

Bobbi stood and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “I want you to suck Hunter while I play with Fitz.”

Her aching cunt told her that wasn’t what she needed, but Bobbi’s smile told her that it was exactly what she wanted. 

Hunter rubbed a hand over his erection and Jemma bit her lip as she watched him. She hadn’t moved from where they had left her and all she could do was watch as Bobbi backed Fitz up against the wall and Hunter pulled a chair up in front of where Jemma stood completely naked by the table still covered in the remains of a birthday celebration. 

Hunter crooked a finger at her as Fitz let out a loud moan. Her clit pulsed and she dropped her hands to reach for him, but he stopped her. 

“Keep your hands where they were. No touching remember.” His smile told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her. 

This was infuriating. And amazing. She’d seen how happy it made Fitz to do what he was told in bed, but she hadn’t anticipated the way it would feel to stop thinking — or try to stop thinking anyway. 

He nodded towards the floor by his feet and unzipped his jeans, freeing his cock from his boxers. Jemma sank ungracefully to her knees, doing her best not to tip over and land on her arse. 

Hunter’s hand on her head guided her down towards his cock and she swirled her tongue around him before taking him in her mouth. She wanted to touch him, feel his muscles jump as she moved up and down, licking the underside of his cock the way he liked, but she kept her hands right where he’d put them. 

She could hear breathy moans behind her and could picture Fitz going down on Bobbi. She was very familiar with how he used his hands and tongue, and Bobbi was always so relaxed, unguarded, when he was pleasuring her. Just imagining how the two of them looked together had her wriggling to give herself some relief. 

Hunter noticed her distraction and wrapped her hair around his hand, tugging her closer. She moaned around his cock and bobbed her head faster, wanting him to feel as wild as she did. 

She swirled her tongue around his cock as she pulled her mouth from him, sucking in a deep breath. 

“Jemma...Jemma…” She looked up at his face and felt a surge of love for him. For all of them.

She sucked him back into her mouth and wrapped her hand around him. He didn’t stop her, probably enjoying her attention too much. She took him in as deep as she could and his grip on her hair tightened. His body tensed and she twisted her hand as she stroked him. 

“Oh, fuck, Jemma.”

Warm come spurted into her mouth and she swallowed as best she could. When his body finally relaxed he released her and slouched back in the chair. 

“That was...bloody amazing.”

She spared a glance for Bobbi and Fitz, the sight of their nearly naked bodies sparking another rush of desire through her. But they looked too busy with each other to give her what she needed right now. Hunter on the other hand —

She scrambled onto his lap and pressed her lips to his, giddy with excitement. 

“I want to come now,” she whispered in his ear. 

His hands stroked down her body. 

“You didn’t do what I asked,” he pretended to scold her. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

She bit her lip and shifted her body so she was straddling one thigh, grinding down on him. His muscles felt so solid beneath her and she’d been so close for so long, she knew she wouldn’t last. When Hunter bent his head to her breast she couldn’t help the cry from escaping her lips. She rocked against him and his hand gripped her hips, adding to the pressure building in her core. 

A trembling started in her legs and she rubbed against him faster until her climax finally overtook her. She collapsed against Hunter, tired but happy, and breathed in his comforting scent as his hands stroked her gently. 

“God, that’s hot.” 

Jemma looked up in confusion at Bobbi’s voice so close to her. From her perch on Hunter’s thigh, Bobbi’s breasts were right at eye level and she couldn’t resist leaning towards her to have a taste of Bobbi’s skin. 

“Mmmh...if you keep doing that, I might come again.” Bobbi’s voice was low and full of promise. 

“Bobbi,” Fitz started. “The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

After a few seconds of silence, there was a burst of laughter. 

“Sorry...it sounded much sexier when Hunter said it.”

“Your birthday isn’t over yet,” Bobbi said, reaching for Jemma’s hand. “We can continue this somewhere more comfortable.”

“Of course. Let’s just clean up the kitchen first.”

“There’s our Jemma,” Hunter said, still seated. “Has to be in control of everything.”

“Not everything,” she protested. 

“How about we let the boys clean up and you can show _me_ how you don’t need to be in charge.”

Another bolt of desire shot straight to her pussy and Jemma put down the plates she had been clearing from the table and reached for Bobbi’s hand. 

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
